Plus de cadeaux pour noël ?
by Cattardis
Summary: Chez Tsuna aussi chez noël et il s'apprête à en vivre un très mouvementé !
1. Chapter 1

« Plus de cadeaux pour Noël !? » .

\- Lambo-san a été gentil toute l'année, il aura plein de cadeaux au père Noël, dit notre cher ami à cornes, en courant dans tout les sens poursuivi par I-pin car il avait volé un des gâteaux préparés par la mama tout spécialement pour le réveillon.  
\- Lambo doit rendre le gâteau, s'exclama I-pin, c'est I-pin la plus sage, I-pin aura plus de cadeaux. Tandis qu'elle poursuivait cet idiot de bovino, celui-ci s'arrêta devant elle puis avala sous son nez le gâteau de la mama, en entier.  
\- Méchant Lambo, méchant lui cria I-pin.  
\- Lambo-san est le plus fort, Lambo-san et le plus malin, lui répondit celui-ci, tout fier d'avoir réussi à voler ce délicieux gâteau au nez et à la barbe de tout le monde.

C'était le réveillon de Noël et tout semblait se passer sans encombres pour une fois, se dit Tsuna, qui arrivait en plein milieux de cette lutte acharnée qui consistait à savoir qui aurait le plus de cadeaux :  
\- Arrêtez de vous disputez, leur demanda-t-il, le père Noël viendra et vous recevrez tous des cadeaux.  
A ce moment arriva Gokudera visiblement irrité :  
\- Cet idiot de vache a volé les gâteaux de la mama, je vais le faire exploser, où est-il ?...Ah dixième du nom vous êtes là ! Et en plus vous avez retrouvé ce stupide bovin mais où est le gâteau ? …  
\- Ah Gokudera euh, j'ai peur que Lambo l'ait mangé, mais laisse-le tranquille…C'est Noël et en plus c'est un enfant. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là au fait ?  
\- Grrr, ça ne l'empêche d'être un imbécile maugréa-t-il. Ah et bien, je passais par là et madame votre mère m'a proposé gentiment de passer le réveillon avec vous dixième du nom, en tant que bras droit, je me dois d'assister à toutes les réunions de famille !

* * *

\- Ciaossu, dit un petit homme déguisé en père Noël !  
\- Hiii Reborn, hurla Tsuna, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais déguisé en père Noël ?  
\- C'est Noël d'où mon déguisement de Père Noël. Tu es vraiment pathétique Tsuna, avoir peur d'un père Noël. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis ici, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi. En tant que parrain de la mafia. Tu as le devoir d'inviter tous les membres de la famille. Mais vu que tu avais l'air très occupé, je l'ai fait à ta place !  
\- C'est une blague, ne me dis pas que tu…Tsuna n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'il entendit sonner à sa porte. Il se précipita pour aller ouvrir et il y avait du monde…beaucoup de monde. Tsuna se dit qu'il n'y aurait jamais assez de nourriture pour toutes ces personnes … Mais il supposait (et surtout espérait) que Reborn s'était aussi occupé de ce problème-là. Il était plongé dans ses pensées devant toutes ces personnes, lorsqu'il entendit :  
\- Salut Tsuna chéri, lui dit un sapin, merci de ton invitation pour Noël !  
La seule intelligente que put donner Tsuna fut :  
\- Un sapin qui parle, mais mais qui es-tu ? Il se rendit compte immédiatement après que c'était Haru et l'un de ses fameux déguisement. Se déguiser en sapin de Noël, qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ?  
\- C'est Haru, espèce de rustre, tu ne me reconnais pas ? lui reprocha cette dernière.  
\- Si, si c'est juste que tu étais euh très bien déguisée, répondit Tsuna qui trouvait ce costume vraiment, mais alors vraiment ridicule …

Quelqu'un d'autre l'interpella également :  
\- Salut Tsuna dit une autre voix féminine.  
Si Tsuna avait été un glaçon, il aurait fondu directement, c'était Koyko-Chan. Waouh, il allait passer le réveillon avec Kyoko-Chan…  
\- Bonjour Kyoko-Chan, je suis super content que tu aies pu…  
Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de finir de phrase qu'il fut interrompu :  
\- SALUT SAWADA, JE TE SOUHAITE UN JOYEUX NOËL, IL SERA EXTRÊMEMENT JOYEUX. C'était évidemment Oni-San…  
\- Euh, merci lui répondit Tsuna, dépité qu'à chaque fois qu'il parlat à Kyoko-Chan, son frère était dans les parages, à croire qu'il le faisait exprès. Finalement Tsuna fit son devoir d'hôte : bon si vous rentriez, il fait froid et puis je pense qu'il n'y a plus personne …

Evidement pour contredire Tsuna, arriva Yamamoto les mains remplies de plats en tout genre (sûrement des plats préparés par son père) :  
\- Salut Tsuna, désolé pour le retard, mais quand le petit m'a invité, mon père a absolument voulu cuisiner tout cela…  
\- Ce n'est rien, au moins on est sûr d'avoir assez à manger…répondit Tsuna soulagé que ce soit la dernière personne à rentrer.  
Bon maintenant, il devait prévenir sa mère qu'ils seraient assez nombreux, lorsqu'il arriva. La cuisine était en pleine ébullition d'activité. La mère cuisinait à toute vitesse, Fûta (aussi ?!) était également là pour prêter main forte, même Gokudera s'était attelé à la tâche. Tsuna vit que tout allait pour le mieux. Et en plus, pour une fois Bianchi n'était pas dans les parages … Sa mère l'aperçut :  
\- Ah Tsuna, comme tu vois, on est un peu occupé. Dis, est-ce que je peux te demander un petit service ? Bianchi a dit qu'elle s'occupait du dessert, elle est partie cherché le gâteau chez le pâtissier. Est-ce que tu pourrais voir si elle a besoin d'aide ? Merci mon chéri !  
\- Quoi ! , répondit Tsuna, Bianchi est partie chercher la tarte. Sans perdre une seule seconde, il se précipita hors de la maison, il devait intercepter Bianchi avant qu'elle récupère le gâteau. Sinon, ce noël serait synonyme de maux d'estomac, non il devait l'en empêcher.

A ce moment-là (comme tout le monde l'attend), Reborn lui tira dessus une balle de dernière volonté.  
\- Reborn, avec ma dernière volonté, j'irai chercher le dessert avant Bianchi, affirma Tsuna en se précipitant dehors en caleçon et ce en plein hiver ! Heureusement, il arriva juste avant Bianchi, chez le pâtissier qui lui donna le gâteau en main propre, qui sois dit en passant semblait délicieux. Sur le chemin du retour, il croisa Bianchi :  
\- Est-ce que tu veux de l'aide Tsuna, tu sembles avoir bien froid. Je veux bien tenir le gâteau et en échange je te passe ma veste …  
\- Non-non, ça va aller, répliqua Tsuna en claquant des dents. Finalement, Yamamoto arriva et put donner des vêtements décents au dixième du nom et tous rentrèrent à la maison pour fêter noël en famille.

Pour l'occasion, ils avaient installé un magnifique sapin dans la pièce principale. Il faisait une chaleur agréable dans la pièce principale. Je sens que ce sera un noël joyeux et tranquille se réjouit Tsuna. Tout le monde était heureux, les repas étaient vraiment bons. Autant ceux de la mama que ceux du père de Yamamoto qui s'était également surpassé. A la fin du repas, Lambo et I-pin regardèrent la télé mais s'endormirent très vite, impatient de recevoir leurs cadeaux de noël. La télé continua de fonctionner pendant quelques temps où l'on parlait de la météo qui avait été un des hivers les plus froids depuis 27 ans, ainsi que de vols toujours courants durant cette période des fêtes, il y eut ensuite quelques publicités pour des cadeaux et finalement quand tout le monde eut bien mangé et bien bu. Tsuna éteignit la télé voyant qu'elle ne servait plus à grand-chose.

Finalement, tout le monde rentra chez lui enfin presque, tout le monde sauf Gokudera, Bianchi, Fûta. En fait, il n'y avait que Haru, Kyoko-Chan et Oni-san ainsi que Yamamoto qui partaient véritablement. Haru partit la première :  
\- Au revoir à tous, je suis fatigué, je vous reverrai demain les mais à plus. Elle avait enfin décidé à retirer son costume de sapin car comme elle le disait « mes costumes sont magnifiques, mais qu'est-ce qu'il faut chaud là-dedans ».  
Puis, ce fut au tour de Yamamoto :  
\- Bon, salut tout le monde, merci à toi petit pour ton invitation dit-il à Reborn. Mais je dois retourner, j'ai promis à mon père de l'aider à ranger son matériel, il a eu pas mal de boulots ces derniers jours !  
Finalement ce furent à Kyoko-chan et à Oni-san de partir :  
\- Merci Sawada, on se voit se voit en janvier au club de boxe. Il n'abandonnerait donc jamais se lamenta Tsuna.  
Puis arriva Kyoko :  
\- Au revoir, Tsuna, j'ai passé un très joyeux Noël, merci pour tout !  
Tsuna croyait rêver tellement il était heureux. Puis il revint à la réalité, souhaita une dernière fois un joyeux Noël à tout le monde et tous rentrèrent chez eux.

* * *

Tsuna dormait, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit dans la maison, il retint un « hii » bien senti, mais si c'était un voleur il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire du bruit, sinon il pourrait s'en prendre aux membres de sa famille. Maintenant qu'il avait repris ses esprits, il se fit la réflexion que ce n'était pas le bruit en premier qui l'avait réveillé, il avait d'abord une sensation étrange, la personne qui se trouvait en bas, n'était pas un voleur ordinaire ! Il aurait bien voulu réveiller Reborn, mais celui-ci dormait paisiblement et il savait très bien ce qui allait se passer s'il se réveillait …que pouvait-il bien faire … ?

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

**Plus de cadeaux pour Noël (2ème partie et fin).**

Tsuna descendit donc seul dans les escaliers pour vérifier ce qui s'y passait. Il fut très surpris lorsqu'il aperçut à la place d'un voleur, le père noël ! Enfin, maintenant qu'il y regardait de plus près ce n'étais pas Le père noël mais plutôt quelqu'un déguisé en père noël. Pendant qu'il réfléchissait au moyen d'aborder l'inconnu, celui-ci se dirigea vers le sapin et prit tous les cadeaux pour les déposer dans sa sacoche accrochée à ses épaules. Le père noël qui vole les cadeaux ?! Ce n'était pas possible ! Ou alors Lambo n'avait vraiment pas été sage…

Tsuna se décida enfin à interpeller l'inconnu :

\- Euh, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? dit Tsuna sur un ton plutôt hésitant.

L'inconnu fit aussitôt volte-face et en apercevant le jeune homme, notre faux « père noël » se précipita vers la porte pour prendre la fuite. Tsuna se lança à sa poursuite mais le voleur referma la porte derrière lui. Lorsque Tsuna voulut ouvrir la porte, une sorte de brouillard très ténu apparut aux alentours de la serrure et la porte resta fermée.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, s'exclama Tsuna, elle était fermée. Heureusement qu'il avait les clés dans les poches de son pyjama, il put tout de suite se précipiter hors de la maison pour retrouver ce fichu voleur. Il devait à tout prix retrouver les cadeaux, c'était Noël, il ne supporterait pas que quelqu'un soit triste le jour de Noël. Il ne voulait voir le visage en larmes de Lambo et I-Pin découvrant que leurs cadeaux avaient disparu. Non, il devait récupérer ces cadeaux à tout prix !

* * *

Le voleur en question se sentait déjà libre :

\- Et des cadeaux de volés en plus, niark niark, cela me fera un beau pactole, se réjouit le faux père noël. C'était tout de même bizarre que ce garçon l'ait remarqué. Cela n'était arrivé chez personnes d'autres, sauf quand les personnes étaient déjà réveillées, mais d'habitude il savait se montrer discret. De plus, les gens qui le suivaient le regrettaient par la suite. Il s'avançait dans la rue lorsqu'il entendit derrière :

\- Et toi, rends-moi les cadeaux, ils ne sont pas à toi ! C'était Tsuna qui courait depuis cinq bonnes minutes pour rattraper le voleur.

\- Tu m'as donc rattrapé, répliqua celui-ci. Tant pis pour toi, tu vas t'en mordre les doigts. Celui-ci lança alors en direction de Tsuna des boules de Noël !

\- Des boules de Noël, pensa Tsuna, c'est une blague.

Il entendit alors une voix familière qui lui dit :

\- Tsuna attrape ces gants, ce ne sont pas des boules de noël normal, ce sont des bombes déclara Reborn qui sortait d'on ne sait où, mais qui était là (ce qui est le principal).

\- Quoi ! hurla Tsuna. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire plus, les bombes étaient déjà sur lui.

* * *

\- Haha, jubila le père noël maléfique, et encore un de plus à l'hôpital, je suis un voleur professionnel. Mais au même moment, alors que la poussière se dissipait, un ombre se mouvait et elle approchait…

\- Quoi, ce n'est pas possible, tu n'as pas pu survivre à cela, ce n'est pas normal, tu n'es pas humain… !

\- Si c'est possible, répliqua Tsuna (en Hyper Mode) d'un ton catégorique , rends-moi les cadeaux et je ne te ferai pas de mal. D'ailleurs toi non plus tu n'es pas tout à fait normal, n'est-ce pas ?

\- ça ne te regarde pas ! Je vais t'exploser comme les autres, hurla notre père noël qui commençait néanmoins à paniquer. Comment un simple garçon avait pu survivre à cette explosion ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était que ces mains enflammées et cette flamme sur son front. Ce garçon était vraiment flippant.

\- D'ailleurs prend ça, lui annonça le voleur, en lui balançant de nouveau ses boules de noël explosives dont il avait le secret.

Il se remit à courir en espérant que cette fois-ci, il avait enfin échappé à ce garçon. Mais malheureusement pour lui, le dixième du nom ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Ainsi, Tsuna le poursuivit pendant un bon moment, évitant les « bombes de noël » mais le voleur tirait avec une précision incroyable. Soudain, le jeune garçon ne put éviter une des bombes et fut catapulté droit dans un mur.

\- Tsuna, imbécile, qu'est-ce que tu peux être distrait, lui reprocha Reborn, déguisé pour l'occasion en cerf.

Le voleur s'arrêta pour contempler son œuvre, mais lorsqu'il vit que Tsuna s'avançait de nouveau vers lui, il commença à s'énerver :

\- Décidemment, tu es un coriace, j'aurais cru pouvoir me débarrasser de toi sans problème, mais maintenant que tu connais si bien mon visage, je vais devoir t'éliminer !

Tsuna lui demanda alors :

\- Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Pourquoi voles-tu les jouets d'enfants ?

Ce à quoi le père noël maléfique répliqua :

\- Et bien pour me faire le plein de tunes avec tous les cadeaux que j'ai volés ! J'aurai mon Noël à moi ahahah ! Et en plus, mon grand projet c'est de détruire noël, ça ne sert à rien cette fête ! Elle est d'un ennui mortel ! Je veux que tout le monde soit désespéré, je veux réduire l'espoir en miettes !

De nouveau la super-intuition de Tsuna fit mouche :

\- Personne ne devrait être seul pour noël, même pas toi, dit Tsuna d'une voix calme. Tu vois cette flamme sur mon front, elle symbolise l'espoir. Rien n'est jamais perdu et Noël est un moment particulier pour se le rappeler. Même si la vie peut te sembler sombre, il faut toujours garder espoir. Et tu as également cette flamme, elle brûle aussi en toi, n'essaye pas de l'éteindre mais tente plutôt de l'allumer.

\- Bien joué Tsuna, lui dit Reborn, en effet cet homme possède une flamme de dernière volonté, je dirais même que son attribut est celle du brouillard. C'est ainsi qu'il a réussi à rentrer dans les maisons, il a réussi à créer l'illusion que la porte est ouverte, ce qui est surprenant ce qu'il a réussi à rendre cette illusion assez réelle pour que la porte s'ouvre. De cette façon, personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Mais toi, tu as senti sa présence dans la maison…

\- Je m'en fous, répondit le voleur, perturbé par les propos de Tsuna qui avaient touché un point sensible. Je ne veux pas de pitié, je ne veux pas de l'espoir. Et puis, je n'ai pas que des bombres en magasin. Voilà mes nouvelles armes, prends ça !  
Il dégaina un d'orge géant qu'il pointa vers le dixième du nom, non ce n'était pas des sucres d'orge, remarqua à temps Tsuna, mais une arme. Il put esquiver le tir à temps.

\- C'est mon dernier avertissement, lui annonça Tsuna, après je serais obligé de t'arrêter. Le voleur continuait à lui tirer dessus et Tsuna esquivait à chaque fois en tentant de s'approcher de celui-ci.

\- Casse-toi ou je te tue, répliqua le père noël maléfique. Tsuna se trouvait à moins de 3 mètres du voleur et celui-ci l'avait dans son viseur. Il était prêt à tirer.

Tsuna se précipita points en avant vers son agresseur, au même instant celui-ci tira une balle sur le 10ème du nom. Il y eu une détonation et puis un nuage de fumée cacha les deux personnages.

\- Non, je ne crois pas répliqua le jeune garçon, qui se trouvait juste en face du voleur et qui avait la balle de celui-ci dans une main. Tandis que dans l'autre, il tenait ce qu'il restait de l'ancien sucre d'orge dans qu'il avait fondu. Il asséna ensuite un coup bien mérité à l'ennemi qui vola par terre.

\- Ce…Ce n'est pas possible, répliqua celui-ci, visiblement à court de moyens.

\- Rends-moi les cadeaux, je te le redemande encore une dernière fois, lui annonça Tsuna.

\- Ja…Jamais. Le voleur se releva et s'enfuit en courant, en envoyant au dixième du nom les dernières boules de noël explosives qu'il possèdait. Ce qui lui permit de prendre la fuite, il devait absolument trouver un endroit où se cacher et pour être certain de ne pas être suivi, il épuisa ses dernières forces à créer une toute dernière illusion.

Où pouvait-il bien se cacher ? Mais oui, le collège Namimori, personne ne pouvait le trouver là, c'était Noël, il n'y avait personne à cette époque. Il s'était allongé sur un des murs du collège pour reprendre son souffle lorsqu'il entendit des pas qui se rapprochaient, quelqu'un l'interpella :

\- T'es qui toi ? Tu ne fais pas partie du collège Namimori à ce que je sache ?  
Le père noël maléfique leva les yeux et se retrouva face à face avec un collégien aux cheveux noirs et au regard perçant.

\- ça te pose un problème petit ? Retourne jouer dans les bacs à sable ! Le voleur avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'il reçut un coup de tonfa droit dans le visage

\- Je suis Hibari Kyoya, chef du comité de discipline, tu as enfreint le règlement d'ordre intérieur et je vais te mordre à mort.

La pauvre victime ne put rien faire d'autre à part hurler :

\- Aaaaahhhhhh. En effet, contre Hibari, il n'avait aucune chance….

* * *

Tsuna qui avait échappé de peu aux boules de noël explosives se précipita à toute vitesse pour tenter de rattraper le voleur, mais il heurta violemment quelque chose au milieu de la rue. Il tomba assis.

\- C'est une illusion, Tsunaze lui reprocha Reborn. Continue à avancer. En effet, après quelques minutes le mur invisible avait disparu.

\- Mais où est-il passé, se demanda Tsuna encore sonné par sa collision…

\- C'est à toi de le retrouver, lui dit Reborn, concentre-toi, il n'a pas pu aller bien loin.

\- C'est un type qui a les mêmes pouvoirs que Mukuro alors ? D'ailleurs pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas là quand on a besoin de lui, se plaignit Tsuna.

\- Mmmmh, je pense que oui, mais il est beaucoup moins fort, fit remarquer Reborn Ces illusions sont temporaires et faible niveau. Et cela l'épuise fortement, il a dû utiliser ces dernières forces pour prendre la fuite.

Alors qu'ils discutaient, Tsuna entendit un cri en provenance du collège Namimori. C'était un cri de terreur. Apparemment, c'était là que se cachait leur ennemi, Tsuna s'y précipita. Dès qu'il entra dans le collège, il comprit tout de suite ce qui s'était passé. Le malheureux avait croisé le chemin d'Hibari, qui visiblement était au collège, même le jour du réveillon. Et il lui avait fichu une raclée. D'ailleurs, le gardien des nuages s'apprêtait à lui donner une seconde raclée quand Tsuna l'interrompit :

\- Arrête, Hibari s'il-te-plait, je pense qu'il a compris.

\- Tu es de mèche avec cet herbivore, répliqua aussitôt Hibari. Donc, je vais devoir également te punir et te mordre à mort, prépare-toi à mourir.

\- Non-non, j'étais juste occupé de le poursuivre, il a volé les cadeaux de…. Mais Hibari se précipitait déjà droit vers lui pour le tabasser avec ses tonfas.

\- Ciaossu Hibari , dit Reborn. Ce qui stoppa net le jeune homme aux tonfas dans son élan.

\- Bonjour le bébé, répondit Hibari, je m'apprêtais à punir cet herbivore. Mais bon, puisque tu es là pour une fois, je vais les épargner…Tu me dois une faveur…

Ainsi Hibari repartit sans rien dire, laissant notre voleur bien amoché…Tsuna se dirigea vers le malheureux pour vérifier s'il n'était pas gravement blessé.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'as rien de grave, lui demande Tsuna.

\- Non, ça va uniquement quelques bleus, répondit l'homme. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi fais-tu preuve de clémence avec moi. Je n'ai fait que des choses mal et tu cherches à m'aider.

\- C'est parce que j'ai ressenti ta solitude. Personne ne devrait être seul le jour de noël. Mais si tu le souhaites tu peux venir chez moi pour fêter Noël avec nous.

\- Merci petit, désolé pour les dégâts que j'ai causés, je vais les réparer. Tu as raison, c'est important de ne pas perdre espoir, merci de me l'avoir rappelé…

\- De rien lui dit Tsuna, mais maintenant, tu dois rendre tous les cadeaux volés.

\- Ahah oui, répondit le voleur, mais j'aurai besoin d'un peu d'aide.

\- Quoi ! dit Tsuna, c'est une blague, je voulais dormir !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Tsuna, j'ai assez de balles pour te faire tenir toute la nuit, lui assura Reborn.

Tsuna était désespéré même le jour de noël, il n'était pas tranquille.

\- Ah par contre, j'ai noté les adresses de toutes les maisons que j'ai volées, lui dit le père noël « maléfique ».

Tsuna trouvait vraiment ce voleur bizarre, mais bon, il fallait rendre tous ces cadeaux, il fallait sauver Noël. Ainsi Tsuna et le père noël maléfique redevenu gentil passèrent toute la nuit à distribuer les cadeaux volés, destinés aux enfants qui attendaient patiemment la venue du Père Noël.

* * *

Le lendemain matin ….

\- Lambo-san a reçu un cadeau, cria-t-il en rentrant dans la chambre de Tsuna qui n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit…

\- I-pin aussi ! dit-elle. I-pin a été très sage ! I-Pin a croisé le père noël avec Lambo !

Tsuna était même s'il était mort de fatigue, était heureux d'avoir accompli sa mission. Il descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner et il l'avait complètement oublié le père noël :

\- Hiiii, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- Et bien, tu as proposé au père noël de rester chez toi, jeune homme, donc le voici oh oh oh. Visiblement, il tenait à son rôle de père Noël.

Gokudera et Yamamoto vinrent aussi à la maison « parce qu'ils passaient justement dans le coin… ».

Sa mère au milieu du petit déjeuner lui demanda :

\- Tu vas bien Tsuna chéri, on dirait que tu es malade ?

\- Non tout va bien répondit celui-ci, j'étais tellement impatient que ce soit Noël que je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi.

Reborn intevint lui aussi :

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, Tsunaze a dormi comme une marmotte.

\- Reborn, arrête de raconter tes bêtises, dit Tsuna.

\- Ah oui, et ce soir entrainement spécial Vongola, il durera toute la nuit ! lui annonça joyeusement Reborn.

\- Noonnn, je ne vais jamais pouvoir dormir, se lamenta Tsuna.

\- Génial, dit Yamamoto, je m'ennuyais justement.

\- Dixième du nom, je te suivrai jusqu'au bout de la nuit, car je suis ton bras droit, s'exclama Gokudera avec un enthousiasme débordant (peut-être trop).

Ainsi Tsuna et toute sa famille passèrent une agréable journée avec le « père Noël » (dont on ne sut jamais le nom, il refusa de le dire). Tout le monde était heureux dans cette maison et le mot « espoir » eut alors tout son sens dans cette maison située à Namimori…Peu importe où l'on se trouve, il y a toujours possibilité de trouver une petit flamme qui brille au milieu des ténèbres.

Joyeux noël à tous ! :D


End file.
